One Piece: Pirate Rock Anthem
by LuffyGirl
Summary: It's Luffy's birthday and the Straw Hat Crew, along with Ace, decide to sing a song just for him.


Real song: Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO

Parody: Pirate Rock Anthem by me

Summary: It's Luffy's birthday and the Straw Hat Crew, along with Ace, decide to sing a song just for him.

**The names which are in bold** do not count with the song I hope nobody gets confused. Oh and the A/N's are also read when the music itself is just playing.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D And obviously Party Rock Anthem belongs to LMFAO! :D

* * *

"Luffy, Luffy! Wake up! All of the food is gone!" Nami said shaking her captain awake from his nap.

"What?!" Luffy yelled as he jumped up from his sleep. "Are you serious?!"

"Yes, come see for your…!"

Before Nami could finish her sentence, Luffy grabbed Nami and swung over to the kitchen making her scream. When they landed, Luffy got a scolding from Nami which was ignored as he barged into the kitchen.

"What happened to the food!?" He shouted but then was met with something unexpected.

"SURPISE!" All of his crew mates and Ace yelled with glee. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Luffy stared at everyone for a few seconds before a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Wow! This is awesome! Thanks, guys! Ace, what're you doing here?"

"Did you really think I'd miss my little bro's birthday?" Ace said ruffling Luffy's hair.

Luffy smiled but then remembered what Nami said about the food missing.

"Wait, Nami told me the food was missing!"

"Yeah, I lied. Normally I'd charge you for believing me but since it's your birthday, I'll let it slide." Nami said winking at him.

"Can we eat now?!" Luffy said running up to a huge cake.

"Nope, first we're gonna sing you a special song. Brook, start the music."

"Yes, Nami-san!" Brook said as he did what he was told. (A/N: If you want, you can play the song now! :D)

"Cool, what kind of song?"

"Just sit down and listen."

"Wait, you're all going to sing? I thought…"

"We worked hard on this. So you better like it! Brook, count us down."

"Three, two, one!"

**Everyone:** Pirate Rock (Repeat five times)

**Zoro and Sanji:** Yeah (Repeat six times)

**Franky, Usopp and Chopper:** Whoo (Repeat seven times)

**Brook and Ace:** Let's go, let's go, let's go

**Everyone:** Pirate Rockers on the ship tonight

**Everyone:** Everybody just have a good time

**Franky:** Yeah, yeah, yeah

**Everyone:** And we gonna make you lose your mind

**Usopp and Chopper:** Whoo, whoo, whoo

**Everyone:** Everybody just have a good time

**Nami and Robin:** Clap, clap, clap

**Everyone:** Luffy's birthday on the ship tonight

**Franky:** Oh, oh, oh

**Everyone:** We just wanna see you have a good time

**Nami:** Can you feel it, Luffy

**Ace:** Cuz we gonna make you lose your mind

**Zoro and Sanji:** Yeah, yeah, yeah

**Everyone:** We just wanna see you…

**Nami and Robin**: Shake that

(A/N: Picture the Straw Hats and Ace dancing like the people in the video. XD)

Luffy laughed as soon as everyone started dancing.

**Zoro and Ace:** On the ship, partying

**Zoro and Ace:** Looking for your gifts

**Usopp and Chopper:** There all hidden

**Franky:** Ha

**Nami and Ace:** Stay right there cuz you're not looking

**Nami and Ace**: You're listening to this song cuz it's just for you

**Usopp and Chopper**: Whoo

**Sanji:** This song has lots of clues

**Sanji:** You'll be running around and eating lots of food

**Brook:** Alright, let's get started now

**Brook:** Getting bored

**Everyone:** You won't now

**Franky and Ace**: Yo

**Everyone:** We planned this all for you because you deserve it for all of the things you do and did for us

**Everyone:** Now listen up, up, up

**Ace:** Yeah, this the crew that you're leading, gonna rise to the top, you're King of the Pirates

**Everyone:** Hey, Pirate rockers on the ship tonight

**Franky:** Whoo

**Everyone:** Everybody just have a good time

**Usopp and Chopper:** Yeah, yeah

**Everyone:** And we gonna make you lose your mind

**Everyone:** Everybody just have a good time

**Sanji and Ace:** Let's go, let's go

**Everyone:** Luffy's birthday on the ship tonight

**Everyone:** We just wanna see you have a good time

**Nami:** Can you feel it, Luffy

**Robin and Ace:** Cuz we gonna make you lose your mind

**Everyone:** We just wanna see you…

**Nami and Robin:** Shake that (repeat six times)

**Zoro:** Today we are partying

Nami grabbed Luffy and they all started dancing along with the music.

(A/N: Again, picture the Straw Hats and Ace dancing like the people in the video. XD)

**Nami:** Shake that

(A/N: Still dancing. XD)

**Ace:** Partying just for you

**Robin:** Ready

**Zoro:** Step up fast and be the first guy to make her throw you cash

**Nami:** You getting money, don't be mad, now stop

**Ace:** Song is done

**Ace:** Nah, we're just kidding

**Usopp and Chopper:** It's just starting

**Franky and Brook:** There's still more to go

**Nami and Sanji:** Here take candy

**Everyone:** We just wanna see

**Everyone:** You all happy

**Everyone:** The candy is gone

**Everyone:** You hyper now

**Nami:** Get up, stay up

**Nami:** Put your hands up to the song

**Robin:** Get up, dance now

**Robin:** Put your hands up to the sound

**Nami and Robin:** Get up, get down

**Nami and Robin:** Put your hands up to the sun

**Everyone**: Put your hands up to the stars

**Everyone:** Now listen to everyone

**Everyone:** Ace, Brook, Franky, Robin, Chopper, Sanji, Usopp, Nami, Zoro, Luffy

**Everyone:** You are the greatest captain, for the crew

**Everyone:** The Straw Hat Crew

**Everyone:** You are the best

**Everyone:** Happy Birthday, Captain Luffy

**Everyone:** Luffy's birthday on the ship tonight

**Nami and Robin:** Put your hands up

**Everyone:** We just wanna see you have a good time

**Nami:** Put your hands up

**Zoro and Franky:** Yeah, yeah

**Everyone:** Cuz we gonna make you lose your mind

**Nami and Robin:** Put your hands up

**Everyone:** We just wanna see you have a very good, good time

**Everyone:** And Happy Birthday

**Nami and Robin:** Put your hands up

**Everyone:** King of the Pirates

**Ace:** Of The Straw Hat Crew

**Nami:** Monkey D. Luffy

**Robin:** Put your hands up

**Everyone:** We love you

**Nami and Robin:** Put your hands up

**Everyone:** Shake that

**Everyone:** Today we are party-ty-ying

(A/N: Song is still playing.)

Luffy and Nami were dancing together. Usopp just _had_ to do the worm which made everyone laugh. Zoro, Sanji and Ace were shuffling. Chopper was doing the disco dance. Even Robin was dancing. Franky and Brook were doing the Running Man and Franky yelled "Supe~~r!" as he finished his dance with his usual pose.

Luffy laughed like crazy and enjoyed every second of it.

"Thank you very much, guys! I love you all!" Luffy said happily as he stretched his arms out and pulled everyone into a huge tight hug.

"You're welcome, Luffy! Happy birthday!"

"Now, let's eat!" Luffy said as he ran to his huge cake.

* * *

Happy Birthday to my favorite One Piece character, Monkey D. Luffy! I love you! XD

Fun fact: I actually did this exactly a year ago but I didn't have an account for this site at the time and when I got it, it was about a month later. I didn't want to put it up late so I actually waited a whole year just to put this up here. And finally, this year has come! :D The only thing I had to do was add who was saying what and the dialogue between the music breaks. That took about three hours. X.X It was worth it, though! I love how this came out!

Also, sorry if this confused you. I tried my best to make it simple as possible.

Once again, I own nothing!

Review, please! :D


End file.
